Yugioh Datingthingy!
by Faegirl
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Ever wanted to date your fave Yu-gi-oh characters? Well now you can! I'm doing a thing where you can date the character of your dreams! Read inside for details... RR Note: Tiny bit of Tea bashing.
1. The Beginning

Fae: Hmm. I've got an idea. And it won't be torture for once!  
  
Miadotta: Well that's just boring.  
  
Fae: Watch it missy.  
  
Crystella: So what's the idea?  
  
Fae: Well, the idea is to give dates to people who want them!  
  
Crystella: Ooh, sounds fun.  
  
Fae: Yup.  
  
Yami: Do we have to do this too?  
  
Fae: Of course you do, who else will the people be dating?  
  
Yami: Good question.  
  
Crystella: You can date us, too, if you'd like.  
  
Fae: But if you want a date, you need to fill something out. Here's the info:  
  
Name you want to use for the date:  
  
*Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Hair:  
  
Eyes:  
  
Personality:  
  
Other things:  
  
Who you want to date:  
  
What you would wear: Where you would like to go on your date: What you would like to do on your date:  
  
Bakura: Those the things they need to know. The stars mean that it's optional.  
  
Joey: You can date anyone on the show as long as they know who the person is.  
  
Fae: Yup. I would like to thank Mystrana for inspiration.  
  
Marik: She only updates when she has 5 dates to start off with.  
  
Fae: Please review wanting a date! Please? 


	2. Dates!

Fae: Umm.  
  
Miadotta: That's a great way to open a chapter.  
  
Crystella: *sneaks up behind her* Be nice, Miadotta!  
  
Miadotta: AAAAHHHH!!!! Don't do that!!!  
  
Crystella: But it's fun!  
  
Ashley: I guess we should send Seto out on his date before we start making trouble.  
  
Fae: Right. SETO KAIBA!!!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!  
  
Seto: *runs in* What?  
  
Crystella: You have a date.  
  
Seto: Okay, where is it?  
  
Crystella: Find out for yourself. I don't know. -_-U  
  
Seto: That's helpful. *leaves*  
  
(On the date)  
  
Seto: Umm. I hope this is it. *knocks on a door*  
  
Voice from inside: GET THE DOOR BEFORE I HURT YOU!  
  
Seto: *cringes*  
  
Voice: FINE, I'LL GET IT MYSELF!  
  
Seto: Here we go.  
  
Osiris: *opens the door. She has shoulder length brown hair, dark blue eyes, is wearing a dark blue cloak, and looks about 15* What do you want?  
  
Seto: Are you Osiris?  
  
Osiris: Who wants to know?  
  
Seto: I'm here to pick you up for a date.  
  
Osiris: Oh. Let's go then. *walks away*  
  
Seto: *runs to catch up with her* So, where do you want to go?  
  
Osiris: You're supposed to know that. You're the guy, not me.  
  
Seto: Umm. Okay.  
  
(At an Egyptian 5 star restaurant)  
  
Seto: So, what do you want?  
  
Osiris: I'm having the steak.  
  
Seto: Okay. I'll have the Salad. (We'll pretend he is a Vegetarian)  
  
Tea: *comes up* Can I take your order?  
  
Osiris: *hisses and makes a cross with her fingers*  
  
Seto: We'll have 1 salad and 1 steak please.  
  
Tea: Oh, hi friend of mine named Seto Kaiba! And hi friend of Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: I am not your friend, swamp thing. Go get us our food before I hurt you.  
  
Tea: Okay! *goes to get food*  
  
Osiris: Why does it have to work here?  
  
Seto: To torture us, of course.  
  
Osiris: Figures.  
  
Tea: *comes back* Here is your food, friends!  
  
Seto/Osiris: GO AWAY!!!  
  
Tea: *runs*  
  
(The 2 start eating. They talk about stuff. Like how to kill Tea.)  
  
Seto: I'll be right back.  
  
Osiris: Okay.  
  
Seto: *leaves*  
  
Osiris: Hehehe. *puts stuff on Seto's half eaten salad. You'll find out what it is later*  
  
Seto: *comes back* Hello. You've hardly touched your steak.  
  
Osiris: Who cares.  
  
Seto: *takes a bite of his salad and promptly starts spazzing out*  
  
Osiris: *laughs insanely* It's been fun Kaiba. Especially when I food poisoned you. *cackles and leaves*  
  
Seto: *who has stopped spazzing out* Wow, she's scary. *leaves*  
  
(back at Somewhere over the Rainbow ((the place where everyone lives)))  
  
Seto: *bursts in* I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TORTURE US!!!!  
  
Fae: *looks up* I didn't.  
  
Seto: THAT WAKKO (sorry, this is Seto talking) TRIED TO POISON ME!!!!  
  
Fae: Oh, then I lied.  
  
Marik: Apparently.  
  
Ashley: Hey! Guess what?  
  
Malik: Tea's been squashed by a ten-ton block of cement?  
  
Ashley: No, but that's a good idea. Anyway, Joey actually has a date!  
  
Marik: Wow, that's scary.  
  
Ashley: I know. I'll get him! JOEY WHEELER GET YOUR BIG BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!!!  
  
Joey: What d'you want?  
  
Ashley: You have a date with someone named Ice-Dragon1018.  
  
Joey: Oh. Crystella, where is it?  
  
Crystella: I like being useless! I haven't got a clue!  
  
Joey: -_-U  
  
(At the house of Ice-Dragon ((we hope)))  
  
Joey: Maybe this is it. I've only got two more houses on this block to check. I've tried everywhere else. *knocks on the door*  
  
Ice-Dragon: Coming! *opens door* Oh, good, you're finally here! I was beginning to think you got lost!  
  
Joey: I did, because of Fae's useless yami.  
  
Crystella: *from far away* I HEARD THAT, WHEELER!!  
  
Ice-Dragon: Come on in, I just need to do my hair and we're set. *disappears somewhere to do her hair*  
  
Joey: *staring mindlessly at a wall*  
  
Ice-Dragon: *is 14, has shoulder length brown/red hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a knee-length black skirt* I'm ready! So, where are we going?  
  
Joey: I was thinking maybe the arcade?  
  
Ice-Dragon: Um. Okay. Can we try DDR?  
  
Joey: Sure. Let's go!  
  
(At the Arcade)  
  
Ice-Dragon: *is whooping Joey at DDR* Wow, Joey, you're horrible at this!  
  
Joey: I never could dance.  
  
Ice-Dragon: That's okay. Let's get Ice Cream!  
  
Joey: Okay!  
  
(At the Ice Cream place)  
  
Ice-Dragon: *talking to clerk* I'll have a large chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles and gummy bears on top! And a cherry!  
  
Joey: Are you gonna actually eat all that?  
  
Ice-Dragon: Of course I am.  
  
Joey: Wow. I've never met a person who could out-eat me.  
  
Ice-Dragon: *who's ice cream is already half gone* Well, now you have.  
  
Joey: When I was five, I stole about 10 comic books from the store.  
  
Ice-Dragon: *slaps him* That wasn't nice!  
  
Joey: *is now swirly-eyed and lying on the ground* Owwww. you hit hard!  
  
Ice-Dragon: I know. It comes in handy. *has finished her ice cream* Let's go!  
  
Joey: Go where?  
  
Ice-Dragon: Home, of course!  
  
Joey: Okay. (Back at Ice-Dragon's house)  
  
Joey: Did you have fun?  
  
Ice-Dragon: Yes I did.  
  
Joey: Good, because so did I.  
  
Ice-Dragon: Maybe we can go out again sometime.  
  
Joey: I would like that.  
  
(They kiss goodbye, and Joey leaves. All together now.. Awwwwwwwwww!!! Back at Somewhere over the Rainbow)  
  
Joey: *walks in*  
  
Crystella: Fae, do I have permission to hurt Joey?  
  
Fae: No, what if we need him for another date?  
  
Crystella: Aww.  
  
Malik: *is dancing a 'victory dance'*  
  
Miadotta: Malik, what are you doing?  
  
Malik: I have a date!! Yayness!!!  
  
Miadotta: Fae, I thought you didn't let him into your sugar stash.  
  
Fae: I don't, but I can't hurt him. Go Malik, off to your date with Shadow!  
  
Malik: Crystella.  
  
Crystella: I haven't any idea where it is.  
  
Malik: You're no help. *leaves*  
  
(At Shadow's house)  
  
Malik: Okay then. *knocks on a door*  
  
Shadow: *opens door. She is 14, has shoulder length black hair with blue and red streaks, and hazel/brown eyes* Hello!!! *glomps Malik* So, where are we going?  
  
Malik: I have an idea. we can go on a mailbox-killing spree!!!  
  
Shadow: Yay! I like killing mailboxes!  
  
Malik: Me too!! *the 2 travel down the road blowing up mailboxes along the way*  
  
Shadow: *steps on a bunny and squashes it* Ack! The poor lil bunny!!  
  
Malik: That's okay. *starts skipping and singing* We're off to kill the mailboxes, the mailboxes shall die!!  
  
Shadow: *stares* You're scary, you know that?  
  
Malik: Thanks, I get it from my cousin.  
  
Shadow: Cousin?  
  
Malik: Crystella.  
  
Shadow: Ah.  
  
Malik: Back to blowing things up!  
  
Shadow: Yeah! *they continue blowing up mailboxes, until they come to one encased in duct tape*  
  
Malik: All hail the mighty mailbox of duct tape! *bows*  
  
Shadow: *stares at Malik again* Mighty mailbox of duct tape?  
  
Malik: Yes. It is made of duct tape, so therefore we cannot blow it up!  
  
Shadow: Oookay.. *continues along blowing things up*  
  
Malik: *gets up and is also blowing things up*  
  
Specter: *comes out* Who are you?  
  
Shadow: Go away Specter.  
  
Specter: Yes, sir! *goes away*  
  
Shadow: Sorry, that was my stupid yami Specter.  
  
Malik: That's okay.  
  
Shadow: What time is it?  
  
Malik: Uh. *looks at watch* 7:30. Why?  
  
Shadow: AHH!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME 10 MINUTES AGO!!! I had a good time, but I have to go. Seeya! *kisses Malik and runs*  
  
Malik: Oookay..  
  
(Back at Somewhere over the Rainbow)  
  
Bakura: I win again! Man, you are really bad at this! I wouldn't even be playing if you hadn't threatened to turn us all chibi.  
  
Malik: *comes in and sees Marik and Bakura playing Candyland* Hikari, you still have that game?  
  
Marik: Yes..  
  
Miadotta: Scary. Anyway, time for the next date. HEY!!! FISH DUDE PERSON!!!  
  
Mako: *comes in* Yes?  
  
Miadotta: You have a date.  
  
Mako: Really? Cool. Where?  
  
Miadotta: I dunno, go ask the genius.  
  
Mako: Crystella?  
  
Crystella: No idea.  
  
Mako: *leaves*  
  
(At Jade's House (( I wonder how these people are finding these houses.)))  
  
Mako: *knocks on a door* Crystella is useless.  
  
Crystella: *from far away* I WILL HURT YOU PERSON!!  
  
Jade: *a girl who is 19, has long slightly wavy dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and is wearing a dark blue tank top with a picture of a dolphin on it, tan Capri pants with a wooden bead belt, tan sandals, a dolphin necklace with dolphin earrings and my hair down with a dark blue kerchief, opens the door* Mako!!! *glomps him* Hi!  
  
Mako: Can't. Breathe.  
  
Jade: Ack! I'm sorry! *lets go*  
  
Mako: I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach? It's really beautiful at sunset.  
  
Jade: I would love that! I packed a picnic basket, so maybe we could have a picnic, too!  
  
Mako: Yeah!!  
  
(At the beach ((these people travel pretty quickly, don't they?)))  
  
Mako: *is sitting with his arm around Jade, watching the sunset with her*  
  
Jade: It's beautiful!!  
  
Mako: Just like you.  
  
Jade: You're so sweet!!! *glomps him again, but so he can breathe this time*  
  
Mako: *smiles at her*  
  
Jade: The cows are speaking to me. Do you know what they say?  
  
Mako: Umm. No?  
  
Jade: They say. TICKLE MAKO!!! *commences tickling him while he laughs so hard he can't breathe*  
  
Mako: *stomach rumbles, so he looks down and pokes it*  
  
Jade: Oh, we should probably eat now, huh?  
  
Mako: That would be nice.  
  
Jade: *takes out food. The 2 eat happily for about half an hour, until it is all gone*  
  
Mako: I'll be right back. *gets up and leaves*  
  
Jade: Okay. *removes outer layer of clothing to reveal a 1 piece blue chibi killer whale bathing suit*  
  
Mako: *comes back with wood* It's getting kind of cold out, so I thought I would make a fire. *starts setting up a fire* Shoot, forgot my weapon of mass destruction. Oh well. *starts rubbing 2 sticks together*  
  
Jade: *is watching happily* Can we go swimming after?  
  
Mako: Sure!  
  
Jade: Yay!  
  
Mako: *has lit the fire and is cuddling with Jade so that they both warm up a bit before going in the water*  
  
Jade: I'll race you to the water! *gets up and runs*  
  
Mako: *blinks* Hey! You got a head start!! *runs after her*  
  
Jade: I win! *jumps into the water*  
  
Mako: Hey look! *points* Fishies!  
  
Jade: Those are dolphins, Mako.  
  
Mako: That's what I meant to say. Dolphins.  
  
Jade: *swims after them* Come on!  
  
Mako: Okay! *follows*  
  
(And it went on this way for another half hour, with no major incidents. Except Mako being dunked, that was it)  
  
Jade: Let's go dry off and sit by the fire!!  
  
Mako: Okay. *swims to shore, followed by Jade*  
  
(At the fire)  
  
Smokey the Bear: Only you can prevent forest fires! *disappears*  
  
Jade: Oookay.  
  
Mako: *has dried off, so has Jade. He is now cuddling with her some more*  
  
(Back at Somewhere over the Rainbow ((we'll leave them there)))  
  
Bakura: Are you sure you don't mind renting out your brother, Fae?  
  
Fae: Sure.  
  
Crystella: I shall retrieve the little one! YUGI MOTOU!!!!! GET YOUR LITTLE BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!!  
  
Yugi: *runs in* It wasn't me! I didn't do it! It was Yami!  
  
Fae: *in older sister mode* What didn't you do?  
  
Yugi: Nothing. Ask Yami! He did it!  
  
Crystella: I'll interrogate my brother later. But right now, you have a date!  
  
Yugi: *sighs in relief* Okay, where is it?  
  
Crystella: Again, I have no idea.  
  
Yugi: Crystella, you're so very helpful.  
  
Crystella: I know. It's a gift!  
  
Yugi: *shakes head and leaves*  
  
(On the date. again)  
  
Yugi: I wish Crystella was more helpful. *goes up to a black house and knocks on the door*  
  
Rian: *answers the door* Hello, Yugi. You can come in for a bit if you want. *she walks back inside. She looks about 13, has short, black hair, and dark brown eyes*  
  
Yugi: Umm. okay. *follows her inside*  
  
Rian: Welcome to the place that I sleep in.  
  
Yugi: *looks around at the many guitar cases and the many 'Let's Kill Joey' dart boards* Holy cow.  
  
Rian: Cows aren't holy here. They are in India, though.  
  
Yugi: Well, shall we go?  
  
Rian: Sure, hold on a minute. *disappears into her room, which is painted black*  
  
Yugi: *is looking at the 'Let's Kill Joey' dartboards*  
  
Rian: *comes back out wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, the Millennium Choker, a black watch, an imitation Yugi necklace, black socks, a blue jean jacket and blue sneakers* I'm ready.  
  
Yugi: *turns around and looks at her* Wow, you're pretty.  
  
Rian: Thank you. *smiles at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: So, where do you want to go?  
  
Rian: Well. *smirks*  
  
(In Singapore)  
  
Rian: I have to show you my favorite café!! *runs off in some weird directions turning in circles*  
  
Yugi: Wonder how much sugar she's had today. Well, I live with Crystella, I think I can handle it. *follows Rian*  
  
Rian: He we are! *is standing outside a cute little café, located on top of Mount Faber*  
  
Yugi: Wow!  
  
Rian: Yup! *goes inside, followed by Yugi* Let's get some food! *sits down*  
  
Yugi: Okay. *also sits down*  
  
Tea: I'll be your waitress for tonight. Hello friend named Yugi!!!  
  
Rian: *orders food and sends Tea away*  
  
Yugi: So, what do you want to do after we eat?  
  
(They get the food and start eating)  
  
Rian: Can we go sightseeing??  
  
Yugi: Sure! *they have finished eating; Yugi paid the bill and they are now sight-seeing*  
  
Rian: Hey! Look at that! I can see the place where you live! *points to a big, blue building with the words 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' on it*  
  
Yugi: Yup, I live there.  
  
Rian: Cool. *looks at her watch* Crud. I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago! I had a great time, Yugi, thanks! *kisses him and runs very fast*  
  
(Back at Somewhere Over The Rainbow)  
  
Yugi: *walks in and sees Yami in time out being lectured about not breaking things by Lianne*  
  
Fae: Hi Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hi Fae!  
  
Crystella: So, what did you guys think?  
  
Ashley: Press the magic go button at the bottom of the screen to say that you liked it, even if you don't want a date! 


	3. Must Kill Yami and more Dates!

Note: I'm sorry I took so long to update this. I'll try to update more often!!!! Please don't kill me!!  
  
Yami: A word of advice, NEVER break the lock and read your hikari's sister's diary. She'll try and kill you.  
  
Fae: *is being held back by Yugi and Crystella* You got that right!!!!  
  
Crystella: Fae, calm down. BAKURA!!! YOU HAVE A DATE!!! Oww! She bit me! *digs nails into Fae's arm* CALM DOWN!!!  
  
Fae: Oww!!!!  
  
Bakura: *comes in* Well, I'll see you guys later. *leaves*  
  
(On the Date)  
  
Bakura: *knocks on a random door*  
  
Brynne: *is 15, has brown hair with black streaks, and blue-gray eyes, opens the door* Hi Bakura!!!!  
  
Bakura: Hello.  
  
Brynne: Well, come on in! *disappears inside*  
  
Bakura: Okay. *follows*  
  
Brynne: (who, by the way, is wearing baggy silver pants, a black tank top, black leather gloves past the elbows, black leather choker with a black stone, and a knife that is in a side bag on her belt) You want something to eat?  
  
Bakura: That's okay. Hey, I was thinking.  
  
Brynne: Since when do you think?  
  
Bakura: Good question. Anyway, I thought we could go to Six Flags Great Adventure on our date!  
  
Brynne: Yay! Can we go on roller coasters??  
  
Bakura: Sure!!  
  
(At Six Flags ((I think these people can teleport or something)))  
  
Bakura: So, what do you want to go on first?  
  
Brynne: I wanna go on Medusa and Nitro and Superman and. *continues with many rides*  
  
Bakura: Okay. let's go on Medusa first.  
  
Brynne: *stops in mid-sentence* Okay!  
  
Bakura: *heads toward Medusa and looks at the long line* I'm not standing in line for this. *walks to the front of the line*  
  
Brynne: *follows wondering what our tomb robber friend has planned*  
  
Ride Attendant: Excuse me, sir, but you have to go to the end of the line and wait like every other human being here.  
  
Bakura: Ah, but I'm not a puny mortal like you and if you do make me go to the back of the line, I will send you to the Shadow Realm for a few millennia!  
  
Brynne: Umm. What are you doing?  
  
Bakura: Getting us on the ride.  
  
Brynne: Oh, okay.  
  
Ride Attendant: *looks scared* Go right ahead sir.  
  
Bakura: That's better. *gets on the ride with Brynne*  
  
Brynne: You're so evil.  
  
Bakura: Thank you. Being evil is my job.  
  
Brynne: Ah ha!  
  
Bakura: Ah ha what?  
  
Brynne: I dunno, I just felt like saying Ah ha!  
  
Bakura: Okay. Do you know something really fun to do when you're on a roller coaster?  
  
Brynne: What?  
  
Bakura: Cutting the chains that hold the separate carts together. *grins evilly* (please don't try this.)  
  
Brynne: Ooh, how fun!  
  
Bakura: Yup! *cuts the chains, sending the other carts backward*  
  
Brynne: *giggling insanely*  
  
Police: Come out with your hands up!!!!  
  
Bakura: I haven't done anything today!!!  
  
Brynne: I think it's because you kind of sent a few people flying out of their seats when they were going backward.  
  
Bakura: Oh. *the ride stops* Here we go again. *goes up to the police* Can I help you?  
  
Police Person who I will name Bob: Yes.  
  
Bakura: With what?  
  
Bob: I have no idea. They just told me to arrest you. Get in the car.  
  
Brynne: No!  
  
Bob: Yes!  
  
Brynne: No!  
  
Bakura: Just get in, we can have fun with him.  
  
Brynne: Okay. *gets in, followed by Bakura, and then our stupid friend Bob*  
  
Bakura: *whispering* Sing an annoying, random song! That always annoys the heck out of 'em.  
  
Brynne: If you're sure. I hate you, you hate me, *Bakura joins in* let's hang Barney from a tree, with the shot of a gun, Barney hit the floor, no more purple dinosaur! *keeps repeating the song*  
  
Bob: NO! NOT BARNEY!!! DON'T WORRY BARNEY!! I SHALL SAVE YOU! *jumps out the window*  
  
Bakura: Hey, look. *points to Bob* Road kill!  
  
Brynne: Neat. *boom* Hey, the car crashed into a tree.  
  
Bakura: Oh.  
  
More Police: What did you do to Bob??  
  
Bakura: We were singing about killing Barney and he jumped out the window.  
  
Police: Okay.  
  
(At the Police Station)  
  
Bakura: Hmm.  
  
Brynne: What?  
  
Bakura: I bet I could break that brick wall.  
  
Brynne: You would hurt yourself!  
  
Bakura: So? These walls are made of something just about as strong as cardboard. *punches the wall, and it breaks into little tiny pieces* Let's go!  
  
Brynne: Okay! *jumps out the side of the building where Bakura killed the wall*  
  
Bakura: Before the idiots find out what happened, we should scatter.  
  
Brynne: You're right. Night, Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Night, Brynne!  
  
(Back at Somewhere Over The Rainbow)  
  
Fae: Crystella, do I have permission to kill your baka brother?  
  
Crystella: No, that's my job.  
  
Fae: Aww.  
  
Ashley: Fae, don't kill Yami. I like him. RYOU! GET YOUR I'M-IN-DESPERATE- NEED-OF-TAN BUTT OVER HERE!! YOU HAVE A DATE!!  
  
Ryou: Okay. What is her name?  
  
Ashley: Her name is Akira. Have fun!  
  
Ryou: Yup. *leaves*  
  
(On the date ((I just know these people use Map Quest or something.)))  
  
Ryou: I hope Yami survives. *knocks on the door*  
  
Akira: *a girl with hair styled like Bakura's, but silver with black tips, green eyes with flecks of blue and cute glasses, wearing black pants (baggy + flare-legged) with a dark blue tank top saying 'WARNING: Keep away from Sugar' and a black trench coat opens the door* Ryou!!!! *glomps him*  
  
Ryou: Hello! (it's amazing he can breathe, isn't it?)  
  
Akira: So, where are we going?  
  
Ryou: Good question. How about- no, Bakura just got arrested by going there.  
  
Akira: *sweatdrop* How about. getting some ice cream?  
  
Ryou: That would work. Let's go!  
  
Akira: Yay! *runs out the door*  
  
Ryou: *follows*  
  
Akira: We should drive my new car!!!  
  
Ryou: Okay, would you like to drive, or should I?  
  
Akira: I'm driving!!  
  
Ryou: Okay then. *thinks: I bet she's not supposed to be behind the wheel of a car*  
  
Akira: *gets in* Yup, I got a new one because they couldn't fix the other one.  
  
Ryou: Why.?  
  
Akira: Cause I crashed it into a tree.  
  
Ryou: Okay then..  
  
Akira: Ready?  
  
Ryou: *thinks: No.* Yes, let's go.  
  
Akira: OKAY! *floors it*  
  
Ryou: Maybe we should walk.  
  
Akira: NAH!!!!  
  
Ryou: Umm. Akira?  
  
Akira: Yeeeeeeeeeess?  
  
Ryou: How much sugar have you had today?  
  
Akira: *evil grin* A looooooooooott.  
  
Ryou: That explains it.  
  
Akira: *crashes into another tree* WE'RE HERE!  
  
Ryou: Thank Ra.  
  
Akira: Why? Don't you like me? *pouts*  
  
Ryou: Of course I do! I'm just really hungry.  
  
Akira: *brightens up again* Okay!!!  
  
Ryou: What do you want?  
  
Akira: Umm, I'll have strawberry!  
  
Ryou: Okay then. Why don't you find a place to sit, and I'll get the ice cream.  
  
Akira: Okay. *goes off to find someplace to sit* (this place is outside, by the way. It's in a park)  
  
Ryou: *gets in line*  
  
Akira: Ooh, this is nice. *sits on a bench under a tree*  
  
Ryou: *gets to the front of the line and orders* I'll have one vanilla cone and one strawberry cone.  
  
Guy behind the counter: Yup. *hands it to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *gives him the money and goes to find Akira*  
  
Akira: RYOU! OVER HERE!  
  
Ryou: *walks over to her and hands her the ice cream*  
  
Akira: Thanks, Ryou. Yay! Sugar fix! *eats it*  
  
Ryou: *eats his also, but slower so he doesn't get a brain freeze*  
  
Akira: I love you, Ryou.  
  
Ryou: I love you too, Akira.  
  
Akira: *huggles him*  
  
Ryou: *huggles back* You know, the way the light hits you, you look like an angel.  
  
Akira: *eyes go starry* Reeeeeeally?  
  
Ryou: Really.  
  
Akira: Awwwww.  
  
Ryou: *looks at his watch* Well, I've got to head home. Want me to drive you back to your house?  
  
Akira: Umm. *looks at dead car* We kinda can't drive.  
  
Ryou: Okay. then can I walk you home?  
  
Akira: Sure!  
  
Ryou: Okay.  
  
Akira: ONWARD!!!! *takes off*  
  
Ryou: AKIRA! WAIT! YOU CAN'T RUN INTO THE STREET IF THERE ARE CARS COMING!!! Oh boy. *runs after her*  
  
(Back at Akira's House)  
  
Ryou: *panting* You're. . . Fast. . .  
  
Akira: I know. Well, I had a lot of fun tonight; I'll see you later.  
  
Ryou: Yes, so did I. *kisses her* Maybe we can do it again sometime?  
  
Akira: *gets this dreamy look on her face and nods* Good night!  
  
Ryou: *walking down the street* Night, Akira-chan!  
  
(Back at Somewhere Over The Rainbow ((I need to steal these teleporters that they use.)))  
  
Ryou: That was fun. *grins*  
  
Fae: I need to come up with something for us to do on the in-between parts of these chapters. *thinks*  
  
Crystella: Anyway, time to call my hikari's strange cousin. MARIKU!!! (don't ask) YOU HAVE A DATE!!! MOVE IT!!!  
  
Marik: *comes out* Okay, who is it?  
  
Crystella: According to this, her name is Sen-ra. She is 17, has silver hair, red eyes, and a word of warning: be careful.  
  
Marik: Thanks Stella. *leaves*  
  
(On some Random Street)  
  
Sen-ra: *standing outside wearing a rare hunter uniform* Wow, Marik is really late.  
  
Marik: *runs up to her* Hi!  
  
Sen-ra: It's about time!  
  
Marik: Sorry, I was running on pagan-standard time. (wanna know what it is? Ask in a review)  
  
Sen-ra: Okay then.  
  
Both: *hear a meow*  
  
Sen-ra: Cuaba! I thought I told you to stay inside!  
  
Cuaba: *hisses at Marik*  
  
Marik: Oy, now I have your cat AND Fae hissing at me!  
  
Sen-ra: It's okay.  
  
Marik: Ready to go?  
  
Sen-ra: Go where?  
  
Marik: To the Shadow Realm! ^_^!!  
  
Sen-ra: ^_^!! Okay!  
  
Marik: I may need to call on Crystella and Bakura to get us out, but that's not until later.  
  
Sen-ra: ONWARD TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
(In The Shadow Realm)  
  
Sen-ra: Ooh, shadowy.  
  
Marik: There's this nice little café thing over here. *points*  
  
Sen-ra: Since when does the Shadow Realm have a café?  
  
Marik: Since Crystella came. She decided it needed something to make it more survivable.  
  
Sen-ra: Oookay.  
  
(In The Café, cleverly named 'The Café')  
  
Marik: * Sitting at a booth-thing)* So, what do you want?  
  
Sen-ra: Umm, do they have anything nutritious?  
  
Marik: Not a thing. Well, there's meat, but that's different.  
  
Sen-ra: Good. I don't like anything nutritious.  
  
Marik: ^_^ Okay then.  
  
Tea: *is the waitress* OH LOOK! CUSTOMERS/FRIENDS!!! *walks over to them* HI FRIENDS!! WHAT CAN I GET FOR YOU?  
  
Marik: *sigh* So that's where Crystella and Bakura hid her.  
  
Sen-ra: I'll have some Steak and a salad.  
  
Tea: AND WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE, OTHER FRIEND?  
  
Marik: I would like you to be cooked in the oven, but I'll have the same thing Sen-ra had.  
  
Tea: IS THAT ALL, FRIENDS???  
  
Marik: *pulls out the Millennium Rod and pokes her with the pointy side* Move it, Swamp Thing!  
  
Tea: OKAY!!! *runs away, talking about friends*  
  
Marik: She frightens me. Greatly.  
  
Sen-ra: Me too. I'm hungry.  
  
Marik; Ho hum. I'm bored. *remembers something that Crystella taught him* MOOOO!!!!!  
  
Sen-ra: Umm, okay.  
  
Marik: Come on, moo with me! It's fun AND it confuses people!  
  
Sen-ra: YAY!! *also moos whilst waiting for the food*  
  
Tea: HERE IS YOUR FOOD FRIENDS!!!! *puts the food on the table* ENJOY!!! *walks away to go and torture other poor people*  
  
Both: *stares*  
  
Sen-ra: Oh, good, food! *eats*  
  
Marik: *also eats*  
  
(After they finish eating)  
  
Marik: That was good.  
  
Sen-ra: Yes it was. *looks at watch* CRAP!!!  
  
Marik: What?  
  
Sen-ra: I'M LATE!!  
  
Marik: What time do you have to be home?  
  
Sen-ra: 10 minutes ago!! *gets up*  
  
Marik: *also gets up* Let's go then.  
  
(Outside The Café)  
  
Marik: Let me call Crystella and Bakura. *calls to them using his mind ( I didn't even know he HAD a mind. Crystella: don't be mean.)* They'll get us out in a minute.  
  
Sen-ra: Okay. I had a really great time.  
  
Marik: Me too.  
  
Sen-ra: *kisses him on the cheek* Bye! *gets sucked out of the Shadow Realm and sent back home*  
  
Marik: *also gets sent back home*  
  
(Back At Somewhere Over The Rainbow)  
  
Fae: *still thinking*  
  
Bakura: *laughs*  
  
Malik: Shut up, Bakura.  
  
Sakura: JOEY! YOU of all people HAVE A DATE!!! MOVE IT, YOU'RE LATE!!  
  
Joey: *runs in, trying to tie his shoe* What's her name?  
  
Sakura: Princess Florea. She is 14, has black hair, green eyes, and sounds pretty sweet.  
  
Joey: Okay, thanks Sakura! *runs out the door*  
  
(Another Random Street)  
  
Joey: *knocks on a door*  
  
Princess Florea: *opens the door* Hi Joey! *is wearing a green jacket, white tank top, black pants, and sneakers*  
  
Joey: How are you?  
  
Florea: I'm good, and you?  
  
Joey: I'm mooiful.  
  
Florea: Huh?  
  
Joey: Never mind.  
  
Florea: I don't have any idea where we could go, so do you just wanna hang out here?  
  
Joey: Sure.  
  
(Inside the home of Florea)  
  
Florea: Oh no!  
  
Joey: What's wrong?  
  
Florea: I forgot to cook something for us to eat!  
  
Joey: I'll do it. Take me to your kitchen!  
  
Florea: *giggles* Okay!  
  
(In the Kitchen)  
  
Joey: What do you want to make?  
  
Florea: Well, I was going to make hot dogs, but I don't know how to use the grill.  
  
Joey: Okay. *grabs the hot dogs that were on the counter* Where is your grill?  
  
Florea: Just outside of there. *points*  
  
Joey: Okay! *disappears to the grill*  
  
(A little bit later when the hot dogs are done)  
  
Florea: Here are the buns! *hands him the buns*  
  
Joey: Thank you! *gives Florea a hot dog* Here you are!  
  
Florea: Thank you! *walks into her living room*  
  
Joey: *grabs a hot dog and follows*  
  
Florea: Let's watch some television. *turns on the T.V.*  
  
Joey: Okay.  
  
Florea: *cuddles up to Joey* This is nice.  
  
Joey: Yeah. *also cuddles*  
  
Florea: What time do you have to go back?  
  
Joey: Eventually.  
  
Florea: Oh. That's a good time.  
  
Joey: Yup.  
  
Florea: *lays her head on his shoulder*  
  
Joey: *lays his head on top of hers*  
  
(Back at Somewhere Over The Rainbow ((we'll leave them there, they look peaceful)))  
  
Lianne: Kawaii!  
  
Sakura: I know.  
  
Fae: *still thinking*  
  
Crystella: I must now summon the Malik. MALIKU!!!!! HURRY UP!!!  
  
Malik: *runs in* What's she like? *trying to put his shoes on while hopping on one foot*  
  
Crystella: Her name is Elizabeth. She's 16, has very long, reddish hair, pretty green eyes, and is kinda tomboyish.  
  
Malik: Okay then. *both of his shoes are now on* Bye! *leaves*  
  
(On the Date)  
  
Malik: *walks up to a house and knocks on the door*  
  
Elizabeth: *from inside* I'LL GET IT!!!! *opens the door*  
  
Malik: Hi!  
  
Elizabeth: Hi! *glomps him*  
  
Malik: Where should we go?  
  
Elizabeth: Let's go to the park!  
  
Malik: Okay!  
  
(At The Park)  
  
Elizabeth: Let's go on the swings!  
  
Malik: Okay.  
  
Elizabeth: *runs over to the swings and sits on one*  
  
Malik: *pushes her on the swing*  
  
Elizabeth: *giggles*  
  
Malik: *accidentally pushes her off the swing* Are you okay?  
  
Elizabeth: *gets up* I'm okay, let's go on the slide!  
  
Malik: Race ya! *takes off*  
  
Elizabeth: Hey! No fair! *runs after him*  
  
Malik: I win!  
  
Elizabeth: Cheater!  
  
Malik: *climbs up the ladder* Hah! I'm tall!  
  
Elizabeth: *comes up behind him* Not for long! *pushes him down the slide*  
  
Malik: *falling* AAAAHHHH!!!! *falls into the sand at the bottom*  
  
Elizabeth: *laughs*  
  
Malik: *gets up and spits out the sand* Yuck!  
  
Elizabeth: *slides down* What now?  
  
Malik: Let's get some ice cream!  
  
Elizabeth: I want chocolate!  
  
Malik: I want strawberry!  
  
(At The Ice Cream Place)  
  
Malik: Go find some chairs, and I'll get the ice cream!  
  
Elizabeth: Okay! *goes to find somewhere to sit*  
  
Malik: I'll have a strawberry cone and a chocolate cone, too.  
  
Dude behind the counter: Okay. *gets the stuff* Here ya go. That'll be ten dollars.  
  
Malik: This place isn't cheap. *hands him the money and gets the ice cream*  
  
Elizabeth: *waves* Over here!  
  
Malik: *walks over and gives her the ice cream*  
  
Elizabeth: Thanks, Malik. *eats her ice cream*  
  
Malik: You're welcome. *also eats his ice cream*  
  
Elizabeth: *is done with her ice cream* What do you want to do now?  
  
Malik: *is also finished* I don't know. Where do you want to go?  
  
Elizabeth: I dunno.  
  
Malik: *thinks*  
  
Elizabeth: *also thinks*  
  
Malik: *looks at watch* It's 10:00.  
  
Elizabeth: o.OU I have to go home and baby-sit. *pouts*  
  
Malik: Aw, I'll take you home.  
  
(Back at Elizabeth's house)  
  
Elizabeth: Night, Malik!  
  
Malik: *kisses her on the cheek* Night!  
  
(Back At Somewhere Over The Rainbow)  
  
Crystella: Kawaii!  
  
Malik: *comes in*  
  
Fae: I know what we can do!  
  
Bakura: Dear Ra, what is it?  
  
Fae: We can play Truth or Dare. *evil grin*  
  
Crystella: o.o Oh dear Isis (the goddess, not the character), save us!  
  
Lianne: New - Rate-your-date! When you review, tell us what think of your date! 1 to 5 stars (*) is the rating! 


End file.
